The Dreamer
by unimaginee
Summary: Every night Weiss dreams for one thing, one thing that she wants more than anything. But are her dreams distracting her from reality? [White Rose] [Inspired by the song The Dreamer by I The Mighty]
1. The Dreamer

_The Dreamer._

" _You wake to find that she doesn't even know you're alive  
>You sew your eyes shut, open up<br>'Cause there's no way that you can wake up until you tell her so_

You know it's not the real world, you can't imagine what her touch could be  
>Back when the hour glass was full, thought you could float upon a different breeze<br>But now that wind is starting to blow not in your control  
>And it's almost dawn, can't you feel the earthquake comin' on? "<p>

* * *

><p>Weiss stood staring at the sky, pure white clouds floating about a peaceful blue background. She could feel the grass beneath her feet, crunching with every step. Soft light danced across the her skin, warming her numbed features. Trees surrounded the small clearing, separating her from the rest of the world, protecting her and shielding her. Keeping her safe. This was a place where she could be herself. This was the only place she could call home.<p>

That should be natural though, as it was inside her own mind.

She was inside a dream, her dream, the dream that she had over and over again. The thing that she wish for every waking moment. The thing she want more than anything. But the thing she could never have.

She took a few steps forward, approaching a figure with her back to Weiss. As if sensing Weiss approaching the figure spun round, staring straight at her.

As soon as she saw Weiss the girls smile widened, a gentle but loving curl of her lips. Those deep grey eyes, staring back at her, alive with child-like excitement. She looked at Weiss with such a loving expression, an expression she had never seen before, like she was the best thing in the world.

Weiss stared back, her heart hammering rapidly in her chest.

"Hey Weiss." The girl said, her voice laced with affection.

"Hello Ruby." Weiss said back.

Weiss lifted her hand, her fingers slowly grazing against soft skin of the other girls cheek. She revealed in the feeling, savouring every moment of it.

She watched as Ruby's eyes fluttered closed and a soft sigh escape from her lips. She watched as Ruby leaned further into her touch, a peaceful expression on her face.

Weiss ran her thumb gently across Ruby's cheek.

"Weiss, I love you."

Those three words.

Those three words that she never expected anyone to say to her. Those three words that she desperately wanted to hear. Those three words that she pretended she didn't need.

Those three small words.

Those three words that were stuck her head, echoing over and over again as she lay awake in her bed, staring mindlessly at her ceiling.

She wished that she could just sink back into her dreams, let them consume her. She wished that she didn't have to wake up, to face the day that was ahead.

Because her dreams were so much better than her reality.

In reality she felt hollow, empty. She felt like she drifted through each day, pointlessly. She felt like the life she lived wasn't her own.

She felt trap inside her own existence.

And so she delayed returning to it for a long as she could, staring pointlessly up at her ceiling.

Soft light stretched across the room, invading from a small parting in her curtains. Her expensive, silk bed sheets surrounding her in warmth but she still felt cold. Her pale blue wall were just a boring and uninteresting as the night before.

A loud knock bounced around the room and a gruff voice followed.

"Miss Schnee, It is time to get up." The voice was stern and formal but most of all it was uncaring.

Weiss didn't bother replying instead just sitting up in her bed. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she made her way to her bathroom. She instantly turn on the shower and she slipped off her nightgown. She stepped inside, letting the warmth wash over her, drops of water trickled downwards as she stood. Surrounded by the sound of running water and nothing else, her mind was completely blank. Her eyes slowly fell shut as she let out a heavy sigh. She could feel the water colliding with her body, shattering.

Those words echoed hauntingly around her mind, still taunting her, still mocking her.

She quickly shampooed her hair, desperate to escape from this solitude, from the silence.

She finished getting ready for the day and with one last look at her bed, she left the room. She made her way downstairs to the dinning hall, where an extravagant breakfast was laid out for her.

But that all their was.

Weiss took a seat at the unnecessary large table. She sat and ate in silence, only the sound of knifes and forks hitting the plate to accompany her. Most people would probably say it was the best meal they have ever eaten, but to Weiss it just tasted bland. The large, hollow room making it seem much more lonely, more empty. But this was her life, her reality.

As soon as she had finished she stood all but ready to leave, but she hesitated. She took a glance at the empty seat at the head of the table. That seat that used to be filled by her father. She shook her head, ridding herself of whatever thoughts were creeping up on her and quickly made her way to the front door.

She pulled back the front door, letting it fall closed with a dull thump.

As soon as she got outside she was met by dull grey skies, instantly reminding her of a certain someone, but she pushed the though away instantly. The chilly air brushed across her skin as she made her way down the steps, her heels clicking against the marble. When she reached the bottom a white limo was waiting for her, as well as a man, wearing a worn but friendly expression.

"Good morning, Miss Schnee." He said with a smile, opening the door for Weiss.

"Good morning Charles." Weiss replied, a faint smile dancing across her lips. Charles had been the Schnee family butler for as long as Weiss could remember, he was practically family.

She took a seat inside the car, sinking into the heated leather seats with a sigh. A moment of silence ticked by before the engine came to life, a low hum filling the air. The car started rolling forward, towards school and towards another day.

"So..." Charles began "Are you going to talk to her today?" He said with a light smile as he glance in the mirror at Weiss.

An automatic smile came to Weiss' lips, calmed by the casual air around them. Charles was the only person that knew about Weiss' crush as he caught her staring while he was picking her up from school one time. He never made a big deal about it, just asked as if it was any other question.

"No." Weiss said light, almost regretfully.

"Why not?" He ask curiously.

This was the way their conversations had gone for a while now, but Weiss had never answered this question. It was the question that always went unanswered. Until today. Maybe it was that calm, but understanding look in the drivers eyes, maybe it was that hollow feeling from this morning returning to her, or maybe she was just fed up of feeling so alone.

"I'm scared...scared that she hates me. Scared that I work up all the courage to talk to her and she hates me." She said sorrowfully, her voice barely audible above the noise of the engine. The though of Ruby looking up at her with a disgusted look on her face, one of hate, it made her heart wither in her chest.

"Why would she hate you?"

"She probably just think I'm some snooty rich kid like everyone else." Weiss said, her voice full with pain.

"I really doubt that." The man said with a chuckle.

Weiss looked up for the first time since the conversation started, a small twinge of hope in her eyes, waiting for the man to explain.

"If this Ruby is as amazing as you think-"

"She is" Weiss said softly.

"Right, right..." He continued with a smile "Since this Ruby is so amazing, I doubt she the type of person to judge. I doubt Miss Schnee would fall for such a person."

Weiss cringed slightly at the word "fall". It was admitting what her feelings really were, that instead of just some meaningless crush, she had fallen for Ruby Rose. That somehow, silently, slowly, from a distance she had fallen in love.

Despite all that, a gently smile formed at the man's words. Allowing herself a small amount of hope that he was right.

"Another thing, Miss Schnee. Time doesn't just stop when you need it too. Don't wait too long, or you'll miss your chance." He said sternly but softly. He had a look of wisdom in his eyes that came only with age and experience.

Weiss took his words to heart, them hitting her in the gut. She realised that he was right, eventually she would finish high school and go off to college somewhere and Ruby would probably do the same. At that point if she hadn't said anything they would never see each other again.

And that thought was like poison to her mind, eating away at her, consuming her with dread. Suddenly she felt a strange urgency, she felt compelled to actually do something.

When the man turned to her, his eyes soft and regretful as he said

"Don't make the same mistakes I did."

For a moment Weiss stayed completely still, letting the words stink in, just staring back at him, taking in his expression. It was so pained, so hurt. Regret swirled around in his eyes, the type of regret that no one wanted following them around.

Snapping out of the trance she was in, she realised that they had arrive. As she left the car she thanked him, for driving her but mostly for his words.

As soon as she got out of the car she was surrounded by the dull murmur of students. She watched as people walked towards the schools entrance, talking excitedly with friends. Weiss' eyes instantly narrowed into a glare, her mouth pressed into thin line.

She took off in a stride, strong and confident, walking straight towards the school. Ignoring the mixed stares of admiration and hatred, she made her way inside. She quickly reached her locker and easily opened in up with the combination. She started placing stuff inside, taking out what she needed for the day.

When she had finished she slammed the door shut, it closing with a satisfying crash. She let out a deep breath and then turned around ready to drift through another day.

As soon as she turned her eyes met deep grey.

As their eyes met, Ruby gave a small, gentle smile, her lip curling ever so slightly.

Weiss heart skipped a beat and for a second she was frozen in place. Her drivers words flashed thought her head, and a smile formed on her lips. It was a genuine smile, one that was caring and loving, it was one that she pour all her emotion into. It was the type of smile that hardly ever graced her lips. It was one reserved for a certain person. Weiss' eye were soft and warm instead of the usual icy glare as she looked across at the other girl, blue eyes staring into grey.

Just as quickly as her smile had appeared it disappeared and she turned away, ripping her gaze from Ruby's.

With a small feeling of warmth bubbling inside her, Weiss started towards her first lesson of the day.

When Weiss arrived at the door to her classroom, she pushed it open without a second thought. She scanned the room, teenagers stood around chatting, a few turning their head as Weiss entered but going straight back to their conversation.

Weiss sat down in her seat, waiting silently for the lesson to begin. For a while she said, her mind was blank, completely uninterested in the lesson to come.

Eventually a middle aged woman entered the room and immediately started teaching. Weiss tuned out most of the less, her mind consumed with thoughts of Ruby Rose. The boring droll of the teacher slowly faded into the background as her thoughts grew louder and louder. Time trickled by and eventually Weiss was leave one lesson and making her way to another.

Soon enough, school had finished and she was back in the long white limo that had brought her there. When she sat down the drive look though the mirror at her.

"Good day Miss Schnee?" He said, a knowing look in his eyes.

"Yes it was, thank you." She replied with a small smile.

With that the man just nodded, a small smile forming. He then turned back to the wheel and set off towards the Schnee household.

When the car rolled to a stop outside the large mansion, Weiss thanked the driver and exited. For a moment she stood looking up at the house, the sound of the car driving away slowly growing silent.

She started climbing the steps up to the door, pulling it open. She stepped into the eerie silence of the house, the large hollow rooms still feeling empty and pointless. She walked down the long hallways towards her room, ignoring the extravagant decorations either side of her.

She passed a large wooden door that made her pause, stopping in front of it, like she had done so many times before. She stared forwards, tracing the wood graining with her gaze, contemplating whether she should enter. She lifted her hands towards the handle and after a deep breath she open it.

The room was dimly lit, a dying fire providing the rooms light. The scent of alcohol floated around the room, stale and aged. In the centre of the room was a large wooden desk, worn from use. Papers were scattered about randomly, covering the desk.

A man sat in a chair at the desk, his arms rested on the desk, his head buried in his arms. His breath was light and calm. Weiss took a few light steps forward, the lush carpets soft beneath her feet. She ran her head along the desk, feeling the deteriorating wood, rough against her skin.

"Father?" Weiss said, almost silently.

The man sat up instantly, his eyes wide from surprise. His hand went to his head, fingers in his snow white hair, slowly rubbing. After a second he looked up to Weiss and his expression change to an apologetic one. His light blue eyes were full of pain, hurt, sorrow as he stared up into Weiss'

"Weiss...what time is it?" He said rubbing at his eyes.

Weiss looked over to the large grandfather clock that sat in the room.

"Three thirty."

"Oh...I'm sorry I missed our breakfast" He said with an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry." Weiss replied.

With that his smile grew wider, his eyes crinkling with the movement. His smile was friendly, his eyes warm but Weiss knew that was just a mask.

Weiss knew that behind that smile he was hollow.

Weiss knew that ever since her mother left, ever since she ran away, that he wasn't the same person anymore. He wasn't the person she used to call dad. He wasn't the person who always made time for his family, who was always at every family meal despite his huge work load. He wasn't the person that Weiss looked to when she couldn't smile. Not anymore.

Weiss' father instantly when back to work, shuffling papers around and mumbling something underneath his breath. Weiss left the room without another word.

Once Weiss got back to her room, she waited.

She waited for the moment she could return to her dreams.

" _So you curse at the sun to give into your love like a switch that can be turned on_

_Like you sleep with a plug in your back sure enough there's a point it will come undone_

_Well you're not alone  
>You're not alone "<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>An: **_So, basically my laptop broke and that means Snowflakes chapter 11 will be delayed. I had it written so I really don't wanna write it again as that'd be a major hit to my motivation. So in the meantime imma write something else and that something else is this. I think im going to make this 3-4 chapters long but my other story seems to be ever increasing in length so I don't really know for sure.

The idea for this came from the song The Dreamer by I The Mighty and all lyrics used don't belong to me but to I The Mighty. I suggest going to listen to the song if you're going to be following this story (The acoustic version because I like it better).

Thanks for reading, please leave a review even if its just to say you enjoyed reading. Also follow and favourite.


	2. You're Not Alone

" _You're not alone_

'Cause she sleeps in fear of another year that you keep averting your eyes  
>You don't have a clue that she stares at you cause you busy dreaming a lie<br>A lie, a lie, a lie

You can't wake up because you live this lie that she doesn't even know you're alive "

* * *

><p>Ruby sat, starting off to the other side of the lunch hall.<p>

A girl with snow white hair sat, silently reading a book, eyes flickering from right to left. Every now and again, her lips would quirk upwards in a small smile. Every time that smile appeared, Ruby's own smile would appear. Ruby couldn't tear her gaze away from her, like so many times before. Her eyes travelled up and down the other girl. Weiss Schnee was the most beautiful person that Ruby had every saw. Blue eyes like ice but still somehow soft and gentle. Her smile, sent Ruby's heart racing every time, just a small sincere curve of her lips. Silk white hair that fell like snow.

In Ruby's eyes, Weiss Schnee was perfection. But she was too scared to talk to her.

So she sat and stared. And thought. thought about how Weiss' hand would feel in hers, how her lips would taste against hers. How the words 'I love you' would sound coming from her. How it would feel to be loved by her, to receive those rare, genuine smiles on a daily basis, to be able to make her smile like that. To see her cry, out of sadness and happiness, just to see her face as tears steamed down her cheeks, so unguarded and open, unlike she usually is in school. Ruby had no doubt that she would be beautiful in those moments.

Those moments where what Ruby dreamed of, dreams that felt like they were nothing more. So far away.

Most of the time, even if they just made eye contact, Weiss would turn away immediately. Ruby was thoroughly convinced that Weiss hated her and the though tore her hearts to shreds, leaving it tatter on the ground.

So here she sat, staring once again. She mindless picked away at her lunch, so engrossed in her thoughts of Weiss, that she didn't notice the blonde boy walking up to her.

"God, if you like her so much why don't you just go talk to her?"

Ruby's head snapped to the side at the sound of the voice, startled out of her trance. She instantly sighed, her eyes returning to the meal in front of her.

"I would but-

"But you think she hates you." Jaune finished while taking a seat to start eating.

"Yes. Buuuuuuuuuut..." Ruby said, a small amount of hope in her voice causing Jaune to look up from his meal.

"Yesterday, she smiled at me." Ruby said dreamily, her eyes wandering back over to Weiss.

"That's it?"

"No, you don't understand. It was the most amazing smile." Ruby said, a soft smile on her own lips.

"Okay...Well, go talk to her then." Jaune still sounded unconvinced.

"I might..." Ruby said, still sounding unsure.

"Look Ruby." Jaune said, his voice suddenly serious. "I wont lie and say that if you go and talk to her you'll like fall in love and live happily ever after or whatever because that's just not how it works. All I will say is that if you don't talk to her, you'll never know and you'll regret it."

Ruby let Jaune's words sink in, letting them wash over her. She rolled them around in her mind, inspecting them like they were a fine piece of art. For a second she was silent, staring down at the floor, her face emotionless but underneath there was a battle raging inside.

A battle between her hope, hope that Weiss wouldn't just flat out reject her and fears, that she'd walk away with a broken heart. Between her dreams of her future, of who she would spend her future with and her paranoia, that she'd end up alone.

She realised that he was right, that if she didn't talk to Weiss, she might never. For her whole life she'd probably wonder how it could have been. That if she just worked up enough courage to go her, how different it all could have been. She'd have to carry that regret around for the rest of her life.

She looked back over to Weiss, still sat reading. Ruby could hear her heart thumping in her chest, the sound like thunder in her ears. She could feel electricity shoot up and down her spine and butterflies spin inside her stomach.

With a sigh she stood up and started walking towards Weiss. With every step dread ate away at her, the fear of rejection, of being hated, growing louder and louder. But she still kept walking, one shaky step at a time. She could hear her footsteps bounce around her mind, while the dull murmur of the lunch hall faded to the background. Her memories of Weiss all flashed through her mind, every time she would look away when their eyes met, the pain that tore though Ruby in those moments.

But then she thought back to that smile. That small, sincere smile from yesterday. That smile that filled Ruby's heart with warmth. That smile that, when it disappeared, made her day less brighter, like nothing could compare, nothing could be as beautiful, as amazing. The smile that haunted her sleep that night. The smile that she longed to see, that she wished she could see everyday.

When she thought of seeing that smile again, all her fears melted away.

After what felt like a mile walk over to the table where Weiss was sat, Ruby said nervously.

"Hey..um, Weiss?"

Weiss looked up from her book, an automatic glare on her features. When she saw that Ruby was stood in front of her, her expression softened.

Ruby quickly continued.

"Err...I can leave if you want?" A meek expression on her face, some of her fears showing though.

"No!" Weiss said, too urgently, rising slightly from her seat as if to grab Ruby if she tired to walk away.

Ruby smiled, her eyes meeting Weiss' for just a split second before darting away. She took a seat across the table and for a second, they where both silent, Weiss still letting the memory of Ruby's smile flicker though her mind. She felt nervousness and excitement swirl around inside her.

"Why would you think I'd want you to leave? You dolt." Weiss said shyly.

"Well, you were reading and I didn't want to disturb you and-" Ruby paused, her face scrunching slightly

"Did you just say dolt? I'm pretty sure only people from the 1940s say dolt." Ruby said, stifling a laugh.

"Hey!" Weiss said, although she found herself smiling.

"Don't worry it's cute" The words fell from Ruby's mouth before she could stop them, only realising when she saw Weiss' cheeks turn a shade of pink.

An awkward moment of silence pass over the table as both girls averted their eyes from one another. In this moment, as Ruby scoured her brain for something to say, the background chatter of the lunch hall felt so loud.

For a moment, a split second, Ruby thought of leaving. She realised she could just say goodbye and leave.

But she also realised that if she did that, she'd go home with a deep sense of regret, just like she did ever other time she had passed up a chance like this. She'd go to sleep that night dreading the next day, dreading seeing the girl of her dreams and knowing she had the chance to talk to her and didn't take it. She'd worry that Weiss would go back to like every other day, where she'd avoid eye contact, avoid Ruby like she was the plague.

Ruby couldn't take another night of that. So she pushed forward.

"Erm, what were you reading?" Ruby said, her eyes lifting back up to meet Weiss' as she nervously fidgeted with the hem of he shirt.

Weiss' eyes snapped back to Ruby and she lifted the book up so the other girl could see the cover. It read 'The Hunger Games' and Ruby was slightly surprised. While she hadn't read the book or seen the film herself, she had heard of it and knew it that it consisted of people being thrown into an arena to fight to the death. She just didn't expect that Weiss would be interested in something like that.

"I didn't really think you'd like something like that." Ruby said, surprise evident in her voice. When Weiss' eyes widened slightly and her cheeks subtly flushed pink, Ruby realised that she had just admitted that she thought about Weiss. Through this time Ruby didn't avert her eyes, she just smiled slightly.

"Well...It's not really as violent as you'd think, well. It is, just only at certain points. Also I really like the main character." Weiss said lightly.

"Oh, what's her name?" Ruby asked, genuinely curious about the character, about why Weiss liked her so much.

"Katniss."

Ruby's nose scrunched up slightly, her brow furrowing together.

"That's a weird name."

"I know. There a lot of strange names in this book. I don't really understand what the point of it is." Weiss stared down at the book, as if only just coming to this realisation.

Ruby couldn't help but think Weiss was cute. Staring intently down at her book, lips pursed slightly, going over all the names she could remember trying to find one normal one. After a moment she just shook her head slightly as she placed a book mark on the page she was at, putting the book back in her bag.

When Weiss lifted her eyes back up she caught Ruby staring at her.

"What?" She said softly.

Ruby shook her head slightly before scratching at the back of her neck, something she did when she was nervous, and stammered out.

"Oh...er, nothing...sorry."

Weiss just smiled slightly in reply, looking down shyly. A small curve of her lips, just like the one from yesterday, her eyes lighting up with the same...something. It was only for a moment or two but it was definitely there and it made Ruby's heart hammer in her chest. She found herself wishing that time would just stop, just freeze, so she could stare at that smile forever. But it didn't, it carried on and the smile disappeared. The smile had gone but the pounding in Ruby's chest remained.

The bell rung but Ruby hardly heard it, all she could hear was the loud thump coming from her chest, the constant and steady beat. Like the reliable tick of a clock, keeping its pace. She felt like her heart was going to burst from her chest but she didn't mind, she lived for this feeling. That feeling of warmth that completely took over her. That feeling of being submerged in happiness. The feeling that only Weiss could spark in her.

Weiss stood up from the table and was about to walk away but before she did she turned back to Ruby.

"I'll...You'll come over and talk to me again, okay?" Weiss said confidently, hopefully.

Ruby could only force out one word.

"Definitely."

With that Weiss smiled as she turned away from Ruby, waking away. As Ruby watched Weiss walk away all she could hear was the pounding of her own heart.

Ruby sighed as she stood, returning to the real world.

* * *

><p><strong>An: **So, this chapter is really short but I have the next chapter pretty much written and will put it up soon. This chapter is short because, I just had nothing else to write about. Initially I was going to write a bit about when Ruby got home, Yang would be there, maybe a parent or Uncle Qrow or something, but then I just decided I didn't want to and I couldn't really transition into what I wanted to write next so I just ended it off.

I think i'm going to keep most chapters of this short, so I can easily write them when I feel like it then go back to writing Snowflakes.

Please leave a review if you've enjoyed reading, I love getting reviews and it puts a massive smile on my face. As always sorry if there is any mistakes, i'm only one guy.

Random Trivia: Weiss was reading the Hunger Games because thats what book i'm reading right now and i honestly just chose it because it was easy. I'm sure there are books that suit Weiss more but i do actually believe that she would like Katniss if she did read it y'know...she'd have to be real first but...ermm. yeah okay, bye.


	3. Happiness and Emptiness

Weiss walked up the stairs to her house, the marble clicking against her heels. The large building in front of her aways seemed so unnecessary and intimidating, but she had grown to call it home, grown to feel comfortable there. She pulled back the large wooden doors and stepped inside, taking in the familiar surroundings. The inside of the house was just slightly warmer than the outside but still chilly. But this was just another thing she had come to expect from the place she called home.

She walked down the long hallways, extravagant decorations pointlessly lining the walls, her mind buzzing with thoughts. They swirled and mixed inside her head, like a tornado, ending up incomprehensible and nonsensical. One thought, one emotion she managed to pluck from this shit-storm of jumbled nonsense was dread.

She knew she had to tell her father. She had to tell him about her crush and she dreaded that, absolutely hated that idea. In her head she ran over countless situations, countless different lines and countless different reactions, most ending terribly. But before she could do anything, go any further, she would have to tell him.

Otherwise it was just feel...wrong. It would feel like she was hiding something from him, like she had something to hide, something to be ashamed of. And thats not what Ruby was at all, nor her feelings. If they were her emotions, she wouldn't deny them and she would never believe they were wrong in anyway. They didn't feeling wrong. They were the most right thing she had ever experience.

So no matter how much she dreaded, how much she loathed, how much the idea terrified her, she knew she had to. She had to push forward, she had to just do it and deal with whatever consequences it brought.

She told herself that she wasn't worried, that she didn't care what he thought. He was never there for her, so why should she care. She told herself that if he looked at her with eyes full of disgust, his features seething with hatred, that she wouldn't care. That if he said, she wasn't allow to have these feelings, that it wasn't normal, that she was wrong, she wouldn't care. She would encase her heart in steel and survive.

That's what she told herself. But deep down, she cared. She cared so much. She didn't want to be rejected by the only family she had left. She didn't want to be left alone, abandoned and lost. Maybe she thought that if she pretended like she didn't care, it would hurt less, that it would somehow numb the pain. That it would be less difficult to say those words, to see whatever reaction appears on his face. It had work for her so far.

She was worried, but she would never admit it. Not even to herself.

Weiss reached the wooden door that always made her pause. She reached for the handle but hesitated, finding herself in the same situation that she'd been in a hundred times before. She felt fear grip her feet to the ground, her hand nervously tensed then untensed, balling up into a fist then folding back out. Her eyes stayed glued to the door, frozen for a moment.

She gave herself that moment, that moment to be scared, to be afraid. She let her fears control her for that moment only. She let them blind her, cloud her mind until she didn't know what's what.

Then she pushed all those emotions away. She locked them up in a box, shoving them into the furthest corner of her mind, hiding them away.

She grasped the handle and pulled the door open.

The light inside her fathers study was dim, as usual, just the fire crackling away in the corners and a single lamp on his desk. His face was masked with shadows, as he was still looking down at the papers in front on him, making him look more threatening, less like her Father. He was scribbling something down on a piece of paper, the sound seeming so loud in the quite room. He didn't even look up when Weiss approached his desk, too absorbed in whatever work it was to even notice. Weiss waited one second before she forced herself to speak.

"Father." Weiss said forcefully, which catch her Fathers attention immediately. He looked up from his page and smiled, his eyes crinkling in the same way they always did.

"Hello, Weiss." His voice was light, but tired, worn. "Is there something you need?" He asked, curiously, like it was a strange thing for his daughter to want to come see him, to take a few seconds out just to see him. But it was strange for them.

"Yes. Yes I need to tell you something." Weiss' voice was serious, ice cold, emotionless.

His eyes dropped back to the paper, Weiss' heart dropping with them, and he add a few more lines while speaking.

"Well make it quick, I'm incredibly busy." He spoke distractedly, like Weiss wasn't even there anymore, like whatever she could possible say didn't really matter, not to him, not anymore. It made Weiss sad, angry, wishing that he could just go back to how he used to be. Wishing that he could go back to being her dad.

But she knew that would never happen. She knew she'd never see that man again.

She paused for a second, the scribbling noises still filling the otherwise silent room.

"It's kind of important." She said quietly, almost silently, as if even it if was important to her, it wouldn't be to her Father.

Again her father stopped, this time setting the pen down on the table. He turned his eyes to Weiss, flashing an apologetic smile to go along with a meek 'Sorry'.

Weiss stood there waiting. In that moment her next few words frightened her like nothing else. Images of her Fathers face, scrunched up in disgust, eyes full of hate flashed through her mind and made her sick to her stomach. She felt her eyes soften and her lip curl downwards, quivering slightly. She felt tears well up in her eyes, stinging, burning, but she refused to let them flow. Nothing had even happened yet and she was almost in tears. She felt pathetic, weak, annoyed. Annoyed at herself that she still cared what he thought.

Her Fathers voice pierced her ears, softly, caustiously.

"Weiss are you okay?" His voice was soft, caring, genuinely concerned. Weiss' gaze jolted from where she had been staring blankly at the wall and in that moment, she saw some of her old Father. She saw that looking in his eyes, the one she remember from her childhood. And she broke, she just broke and the words flooded out of her desperately.

"I think I'm gay." For those few words, Weiss sounded so broken, so weak and scared. Nothing like her usual confident self. She sounded like she was six again and she was telling her Father there was a monster under her bed. Like a scared little girl. These four words, they torn down all her walls, her emotionless, indifferent mask and made her want to bawl like a child.

For a moment nothing happened. No change on her fathers face, no slight curl of lips, no eyes widening, no exasperated gasp. Nothing. For a moment everything slowed and nothing happened. In that moment Weiss felt a massive weight lift off her shoulders, relief jolting through her. In that moment she allowed herself to enjoy that relief.

Then when something did happened it seemed so fast, so overwhelming that she wished it'd just go back to being frozen.

When her Father lifted himself out of his chair, it creaking as he stood, Weiss braced herself for the worse. Turning her head to the side slightly, unable to look her Father in the eye, she prepared for him to storm out silently. She prepared for shouting, his face flushed with anger and his words full of hate. She prepared herself for even worse, for him to lash out at her, or disown her.

What actually happened she didn't prepare for.

She felt hands rest gently on her shoulders, caring, warm and protective. Safe. She turned to look at her Father, as he smiled at her, his eyes crinkling in the way they always did, looking so much older, so much more worn out that she remember, his face lit up softly by the dim light off the fire.

"I know. It's okay." He said as he pulled Weiss towards him, his voice somehow soft but strong.

"I will always love you Weiss. No matter what." He added gently.

Weiss sank into the familiar feel of her Fathers embrace, feeling warm, relieved. Happy. She allowed herself a moment to just be happy. To let the sheer she bliss she felt right now consume her. To let herself relax, to feel like she didn't have a single worry in the world. To feel like, for once, she could hope for her own future.

Then his words caught her attention.

He knew.

"What do you mean...you know?" Weiss said, her voice still seeping with emotion, though recovering slowly.

"I mean...I know and I've known for a while, probably longer than you." He said as he pulled back, smiling a soft, sad smile at his daughter.

Weiss had no clue what to say, she was only able to stutter out one word.

"H-how?"

"Well, actually it was your mother who noticed first...she told me befor-...before she left."

Something about how he said those last words tore at Weiss' heart. Maybe it was the way he avert his eyes slightly, darting to the side then back again. A Schnee never break eyes contact. Maybe it was the way his voice cracked slightly with emotion. A Schnee always stays strong and showing emotion is showing weakness. Maybe it was that his grip tightened on her shoulders. A Schnee always keeps a level head.

Maybe it was just that hollow look in his eyes.

"What do you mean, before she left?" Weiss' words sounded so loud in the quiet room, hitting her Father like a train. He instantly averted his eyes, turning his head to the side and look of pain cracking the usual friendly mask he wore.

"Nothing Weiss. Just a figure of speech." He tired to sound confident but just ended up sounding like a stubborn child.

That was when Weiss knew. A sickening feeling struck her stomach and she felt her heart wither and die in her chest, like someone had just crushed it with their bare hands. She felt her knees go weak and tears sting at her eyes. She knew why her mother had left him, left them. Because of what she was, or would be.

Weiss felt her walls crumble around her, her mask of ice cold indifference cracking and snapping letting her emotions pour and spill out.

"Daddy." She said as the first tears rolled down her cheeks. Her Father instantly turned back to her and at the sight of his daughter, her expression scrunched in pain, looking so broken as tears rushed down her cheeks, a tears of his own escape him.

He didn't say anything for a while, eventually forcing out a whisper.

"I'm sorry."

Weiss felt like she had just been stabbed in the chest. Pain, hurt, guilt all weighted down on her with the force of an entire planet. All she could think about was how it was her fault, how she had caused her Father all that pain. It was her fault her mother left. How if she wasn't what she was, if she wasn't how she was then everything would be fine in their lives.

If only she was normal.

As she staggered back to her room, exhausted, eyes completely dry and unable to shed a single tear more, she collapsed on her bed. She stared at the ceil, her mind completely blank. She couldn't feel anything anymore, not today. She had felt way to much in that day and just wanted to sleep.

She remembered the feeling from lunch. That excited tingle she got in her stomach, that fluffy warmth. That feeling of hope. Hope that she and Ruby could actually be something. The feeling of floating, carelessly, happily. It seemed like a fleeting dream, like it was so far away.

All those feelings had just been crushed by overwhelming pain and guilt.

Eventually she drifted off to sleep but this time her dreams where not there to greet her, just cold nothingness. Emptiness.

* * *

><p><strong>An: **Hey, here is the next chapter. This is coming out so soon after the last one because two and three were basically mean't to be one chapter but i couldn't find a way to transition from what was happening in chapter two to what happens here. Well i could of but i would have been awkward and clunky and i just didn't want to :D. So did this chapter hit you with a dose of dat feels~~? I hope it did, otherwise i've failed pretty hard...

Also what do you think of how i've spun the character of 'Mister Schnee'. I was tired of the whole, Weiss' dad is a controlling, homophobic dick, so i decided not to go that direction. He still a shitty father don't get me wrong, but in a different way. and then theres the sympathy aspect to his character that i've tried to go for. So basically what i'm asking is do you like his character here and do you feel (Even a tiny bit) sorry for him.

Thats all, please remember to leave a review if you've enjoyed reading this. It puts a massive smile on my face and it motivates me to write more. And if there are some mistakes I'm sorry.


End file.
